Del dolor al amor, falsa esperanza
by Ai-Con
Summary: cuando amas a alguien demasiado, eres capaz de permitir cualquier cosa. IkeXFalco (Falco en version humana) no apta para menores de 16 años.


Aicon: Hola! Me extrañaron?

Falco: No, yo creo que ellos estaban felices hasta que llegaste a joderles la existencia ¬W¬

Aicon: guarda silencio cacatúa fea ! ¬_¬

Falco: no me digas asi .X

Aicon: después de varios años de ausencia he vuelto, pensaba que había muerto? Pues sigo viva gracias a dios n.n

Ike: bueno al menos te concentraste en tus estudios verdad? nUn

Aicon: … nnU

Ike: no de vi haberme hecho falsas esperanza ¬.¬U y bueno de que va tratar tu fanfic mi querida friki.

Aicon: qué bueno que lo preguntas Ike, esta fanfic va tratar de que tu violas a falco casi todos los días de su vida y que falco deja que le hagas esto porque te ama n.n

Ike y Falco: que bonito nUn… espera… ¿¡QUE!? O.Óx

Aicon: si hay menores de edad leyendo y gente sensible a esto por favor les pido que salga de este fanfic ya que no sere responsable de traumas psicológicos xD

Ike: ¿¡Explícate como yo hago ese tipo de cosas!?

Aicon: como ya había hecho en algunos fanfics siempre tengo la costumbre de poner a Falco en versión humana y este fanfic no será la excepción n/n

Falco: ¡Yo no soy uke de nadie! /X

Aicon: Y son mas que decir… a leer se ha dicho! n.n

Ike y Falco: ¡¿Qué!? espera no…! T O T

_**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía NINTENDO, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.**_

_**Nota: recuerden que en este fanfic Falco aparecerá en versión humanoide, características: güero, cabello rebelde (mas rebelde que el de Fox) azul con unos cuantos mechones rojos, ojiazul, cuerpo perfecto, estatura perfecta (solo que 5 centímetros mas alto que Fox) y por lógica guapo.**_

_**::Del dolor al amor, falsa esperanza::**_

_**(IkeXFalco"humano")**_

_**Clasificación: mayores de 16 años**_

Ya ni podía dormir tranquilamente, ya para el todo era un caos, nunca en su vida imaginaba que esto le llegaría pasar. Es decir, por el amor de dios, alguien como Ike que a leguas se veía como como un muchacho decente, simpática y amigable le terminara de hacer esto, el pobre ya llevaba 2 semanas sin conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, pues sabía que cada noche entraría a su habitación y lo obligaría doblegarse ante el sexo, pues para algunas parejas, era un paso importante donde se expresan sus más carnales deseos para probar los placeres de la carne , sin mencionar que era un símbolo de confianza entre los individuos, donde cada uno muestra las partes más íntimas y su virginidad a la persona que más ama, sin duda una muestra de confianza. Pero para el propio Falco, se había vuelto una pesadilla que no podría salir de ahí. No comía mucho que digamos, o más bien comería si Ike no estuviera en el comedor vigilándolo de que no hablara con nadie que no le agradara, ni mucho menos con su mejor amigo Fox, ya que ahora el mismo se proclama "su dueño"

Falco estaba lastimado tanto como cuerpo y alma. Su trasero le dolía de todas las veces en que Ike le metía algo por su recto desde su pene erecto, sus dedos o su propia lengua hasta algún objeto como juguetes sexuales, tubos, ramas, palos de escobas o cosas que se le parecieran. Según Ike para que no le doliera tanto le ponía lubricante pero de que serviría si se lo metía de forma brusca y salvaje, donde al final siempre que algo salía de ahí, sentía un líquido caliente tiñéndole las piernas de color rojo. Su boca, le daba asco que le metiera su "amigo fiel" y obligándolo a beber aquel liquido aperlado hasta la última gota aun si se estuviera ahogándose, tenía ganas de regresar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena de ese día. Del cuello hasta el pecho sentía los chupetones (y a veces mordidas) que le dejada cuando iniciaba su camino a la entrepierna de Falco, por muchas veces que se bañara sentía sus malditos chupetones en su pecho y cuello y lo peor de todo es que no se iban tan rápido, menos mal que su traje y su pañuelo rojo cubrían a la perfección esas marcas, según él, hasta que cierto día Peach le pregunto de ello, a lo que con nervios solo respondió que era un mosquito, suerte que la princesa era muy inocente y le creyó la mentira, porque si fuera Zelda o Samus le exigirían la verdad. Su entrepierna, aun cuando él no quiere su entrepierna le dice lo contrario con las caricias de Ike, este aprovechaba para chuparla o apretarla, sin mencionar que al ver la situación se excusaba diciendo

"**Yo no te estoy violando, solo te estoy complaciendo, tu amiguito lo está pidiéndolo"**

Pero el alma… los dolores de su alma. Dicen que las heridas físicas pueden sanar fácilmente, pero las del alma tardaban más o inclusive ni llegaban a sanar, refrán que siempre decía el pequeño Pit y Falco siempre ignoraba, pues según el eran palabras a lo idiota, pues por primera vez le daba la razón, su alma estaba destruida, ya no se sentía como antes. El Falco engreído, confianzudo, competitivo e impulsivo y que llegaba a ser más chocante que Sonic, según Snake, se encontraba con el alma herida y ninguna medicina o tratamiento lo curarían. Ike no solo le había robado su virginidad, si no también había aplastado su confianza, su valor y su coraje.

…Pero… si estaba siendo violado, porque no decía nada a alguien? Para empezar Ike no lo tenía amenazado. Entonces por no se lo decía su amigo Fox o a Samus o ya de a perdida a Wolf, seguramente este último le diría lunático y después se quejaría con Fox, y este lo reportaría ante Master Hand y ya lo sacara de la mansión o le pondría un castigo severo.

Era obvio e Ike lo sabía, Falco lo amaba… por mucho que Ike le estuviera violando y él lo amaba, Falco seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo a la persona que ama, como podía acusar a la persona que amaba? Desde que lo conoció se había enamorado… perdidamente, ya se había decidido que prefería ser lastimado a que Ike a que este se aleje de su lado, diciéndose a sí mismo.

"**si no hay cicatrices, no puede ser amor verdadero"** (1)

Pensado que algún día Ike se daría cuenta de ese error y que lo entendería, de verdad Falco se había vuelto estúpido? Quizás si…

En estos momento Falco se encontraba en la cama de Ike, después de otra noche de sexo, Ike se encontraba limpiándole y curando las heridas que le provoco en las piernas y de estas emanaban sangre, pues por muy "malo" fuera Ike no tenía el corazón duro como para no cúrale las heridas, en cierto modo la culpa invadía su consiente, el cuerpo del chico mitad ave era solo cubierto de una sábana blanca, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules , deseando que de ese rio de dolor surgiera la felicidad.

**Fin…?**

**1: la pírate del anime sailor moon , en donde un episodio usagi y mamuro descubren el motivo de esas pesadillas que los acosaban todo el tiempo (uppss! Di espoiler xD)**

Aicon: y bien chicos? Les gusto?

Ike: debo decir que no me gusto la idea de que fuera el malo de la historia u.u

Falco: nunca me gustara que yo sea uke y lo peor violable! .X

Aicon: T.T

Ike: pero la trama esta para mi es… interesante n.n

Falco: ¡¿QUE!?

Aicon: gracias Ike tu siempre me motivas (lo abraza)

Ike: de nada nn (corresponde al abrazo)

Falco: fumaste churro verdad Ike? U.U X

Aicon: la idea se me ocurrio cuando vei un anime yaoi llamado Okane Ga Nai (creo que a si se llama) y me gusto mucho la tram a y bueno… yo lo hice en fanfic xD

Falco: ojala Aicon encuentre novio para dejar de hacer este tipo de chorradas u/u

Aicon: calla -_-X como saben los comentario, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS son bienvenidas a si que espero sus respuestas. nUn

Ike y Falco(este ultimo con cara de amargado) los esperamos!

Aicon: Adios (estilo dora la exploradora xD)

_**-Aicon fuera-**_


End file.
